The Wavering Fighting Spirit
"The Wavering Fighting Spirit" is the forty-third episode of the Queen's Blade anime. Story Half-angel Laila journeys across the continent to look for participants of the previous Queen's Blade tournament, but she fails to find anyone. Back in the Queen's Palace, Belphe & Dogor attack Dark Annelotte but Annelotte bounces them away with dark energy. Aldra gets back up and her two demons tell her that Annelotte also has a demonic scent just like Aldra. Aldra fights with Dark Annelotte again and asks if Annelotte really wants to steal her husband as Ymir had told her, and Annelotte states that she's here to confront the Queen. Annelotte then loses control of her dark powers, and this is what Ymir (watching in the stands) is hoping for. However, Annelotte is guided by Aldra's energy to control her underworld powers and turns back into normal Annelotte. Aldra then leaves with her two demons, and Annelotte chases Ymir into the palace. Meanwhile, Sigui chases Yuit & Vante all over at the nearby church. Yuit & Vante ends up running off a cliff, and Sigui decides to investigate the explosion coming from the palace. The explosion was caused by Claudette firing her lightning strike, and she easily defeats Tarnyang and Sainyang. In the arena below the palace, Luna Luna and Branwen fight to a draw and both fall unconscious, and Luna Luna is captured by Branwen's master Dogura. Inside the palace, Mirim is at the doorway of Ymir's lab spying on Ymir, and Maria also seems to be in the room and has fallen asleep. Mirim is found out by Eilin, and Mirim discovers this Ymir doesn't recognize her. After talking with Mirim, Ymir and Eilin realize there is an impostor on the loose and so they hide under the table waiting for the other "Ymir" to return. The evil "Ymir" returns and is confronted by Mirim, Ymir and Eilin, but the "Ymir" steals the vibration armor on the table and escapes out the window. Mirim faces impostor Ymir in an outdoor courtyard while Ymir and Eilin watch from a balcony. Both Mirim and Ymir activate their vibration armor and weapons. Impostor Ymir tries to use dark energy to gain the advantage, but her attacks only make Mirim's armor vibrate even more. The two clash and the armors resonate, and Impostor Ymir is the first to give in to the vibration and reveals her true form, Melona. Melona can't withstand the vibrations anymore and turns into liquid and escapes, leaving Ymir's new vibration armor. Mirim then falls unconscious from the fight. Mirim wakes up and finds that Ymir and Eilin are carrying her to see the Queen and explain the situation. Elsewhere, Annelotte is running up stories of spiral ramps towards the throne room. In the throne room, Claudette and Sigui are waiting for Annelotte while Luna Luna, Tarnyang and Sainyang are stuck in some unidentifiable liquid. Outside, Vante and Yuit are hanging precariously on the cliff face and Yuit is readjusting Vante to get back on track. Trivia *This episode features a different ending sequence, showing several members of the cast having taken battle damage that has left them partially naked, interspersed with shots of a fully-nude Annelotte. Category:Episodes